Explosive Beauty
by NekoInu525
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Karasu after his battle with Kurama? This story answers that and more! Karasu/OC Some Kurama/Karasu comments.


**DISCLAIMER: Think about it. If I owned Yu Yu Hakushou, or any anime/manga for that matter, do you think I would be sitting on my computer writting crappy fanfics? No! I wouldn't! I'd be too busy trying to keep up with the mass demand for that...**

Explosive Beauty A Karasu Fanfic

**Karasu was walking around in Enma's castle, waiting to hear from Koenma. 'I swear, that toddler loves making me wait!' Karasu growled just as Koenma walked into the room.**

**"Now, is that any way to treat the person who can bring you back to life? I might just decide to let you stay dead!"**

**Karasu growled, but didn't say a word.**

**"So, what do you have to say in your defense on the charges of trying to kill my Spirit Detectives?!"**

**"Well, you do know Toguro forced me to be on his team, right? I just wanted to live long enough to see Her again..."**

**"Hmm, how do I know you're telling the truth? And who is this 'Her'?"**

**"I don't think there is anyway for you to know the first answer, other than faith, but really, what can we believe if we don't have faith?"**

**"Hmm, you have a point, I guess... now about the 'Her'?"**

**"Heh, she was beautiful, kind, and human..."**

**"Human?"**

**"Yes, the only human to ever capture my heart..."**

**'Okay, that's weird... Karasu... in love with a human? Whatever, it's not my job to know the workings of a demon's brain! Heck, I can't even understand my own brain half the time...' Koenma thought, walking over to Karasu. "Well, I guess there can be no harm in bringing you back to life... if you break any Reikai rules, I'll just have Yusuke bring you back and kill you again!"**

**Karasu's eye twitched, he was trying to keep from losing his temper. "So... are you bringing me back or not?"**

**"Sure, why not! We'll just have to wait for the harmonics to be right... And we have to make sure no harm comes to your body... I'll put Kurama right on that!"**

**Karasu burst out laughing, "I don't think he'll be too happy about that... I gotta see his reaction when you tell him!"**

**Koenma looked at him like 'What the hey...?' "Um, Karasu, why are you acting so oddly? Are you ill or something?"**

**"Um, not sure about that... I'll go see Ruka right away!" He started toward the door with a 'Shigure' smile on his face.**

**"Okay then..." 'I thought he said he was in love with that human girl... maybe he's just a pervert...'**

**Karasu opened the door and walked into Kurama, knocking him over. Kurama looked up and growled when he realized who had walked into him.**

**"Karasu... what are you doing here?!"**

**Karasu just smirked, "Why Kurama dear, how can you speak to me that way after the night we shared? The night before our fight, remember?"**

** Kurama glared at him "Shut up you stupid thing you!!" Kurama was so angry he couldn't think of any good insults.**

**_(That's a new one, Kurama doesn't know what to say! S-chan: yeah, right... You're just covering up your own lack of brain cells... Me: Oh, shut up you! Let me tell the story!! Er, type... er, thing!! You know what I mean!!)_**

**Koenma had an anime sweatdrop. "Okay, I don't want to think about what possibly could have happened between you two on 'that night', not saying that anything did, but anyway, Karasu, Kurama, you two are going to have to work together!"**

**They both glared at each other, then at Koenma, then at each other again. "You expect me to work with him?! You're out of your -censored- mind!!" They said at the same time, then glared at each other again. Then Koenma's screen blipped on, making everyone jump, and showed a beautiful young girl singing 'Listen With Your Heart' in Japanese.**

**Karasu jumped up and ran over to the screen. "That's her! That's Fuyuyuki!"**

**"Fuyuyuki?" Koenma said, confused.**

**"The human girl I was talking about."**

**"Oh... she's a human?"**

**"To my understanding she is... why?"**

**"Well, my screen doesn't just blip on like that for no reason... especially on humans..."**

**"Uh huh..." Karasu was obviously not listening.**

**The girl's info popped up and Koenma was reading it aloud. "Fuyuyuki Minamino" He read, glancing at Kurama, whose eyes got big.**

**"Fuyuyuki-san?!"**

**"You know her?" Koenma asked, surveying Kurama.**

**"Well, um, yes... She's my older sister..."**

**Karasu glared at Kurama. "What did you say?!"**

**"I'm Yuki-san's younger brother. What's it matter to you?"**

**Karasu growled again.**

_**(Jealous much...? Gee Karasu, you're worse than Itachi that one time... Karasu: shut up and finish the story chapter thing...)**_

**Kurama glared.**

**"What did I just finish saying about you two working together?! Sheesh, how is Kurama supposed to take care of your body if the two of you can't get along for more than five minutes?!"**

**"What?! I'm not taking care of his body!"  
"I'm not letting him even **_**touch**_** my body!!"  
Kurama and Karasu spoke at the same time, cause them to glare at one another again.**

**Koenma sat down and rubbed his head. "Well, who else is there? And besides," He smirked at Karasu, "your body will be near Fuyuyuki..."**

**Karasu's eyes got wide. "Fu.. yu.. yuki...?"**

**"No! I won't let him near my sister! Ever!"**

**Karasu smirked at Kurama, "You mean, she didn't tell you? Oh, of course not... you must be the 'over-protective little brother' she told me about... Hmph, she wasn't exaggerating."**

**Kurama glared. "What are you talking about?! What didn't she tell me?!"**

**"That we've been lovers for quite some time now... Why do you think I joined Team Toguro...? They said they'd kill her if I didn't. My own life was worthless, but I could never let them kill her..."**

**"I don't believe you!" Kurama glared at Karasu. "Fuyuyuki tells me everything!"**

**"Obviously not." Koenma stated, indicating the screen.**

**"'Is in love with Karasu...'" Kurama read, "What? Koenma-san, I think your screen is broken!**

** Koenma got an anime vein. "No, my screen is working just fine... I think your sister's broken... she's in love with Karasu for crying out loud!!"**

**"Hey! I resent that!" Karasu said, glaring slightly at Koenma.**

_**(Geez, even angry he doesn't show much emotion... he really is a freak! But he's a lovable freak!!)**_

**So, that was it! The first chapter of what may well be the weirdest story I've ever written! I hope to write more in the future! Trust me, this story will likely get better as I continue writing. This chapter, is in fact, one of my oldest stories. My writing skills have (hopefully) improved since I wrote this... I do love this story, though, and I hope you will, too!**


End file.
